1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to plumbing control joints in masonry walls, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for plumbing a control joint in a brick wall.
2. Related Art
Control joints are engineered into modern buildings to compensate for anticipated movement. Movement may, for instance, be caused by: (1) thermal expansion and contraction of similar materials; (2) thermal expansion and contraction differentials between dissimilar materials; (3) geological movement or settlement; (4) engineered flexibility in the design of the building; or (5) vibration barriers between areas holding heavy equipment or areas subject to vehicular traffic vibration. Control joints allow segments of a structure to move independently of each other while retaining the integrity of the structure.
A common type of control joint that is utilized in masonry walls comprises a vertical “seam” that separates horizontally adjacent sections of masonry material (e.g., brick). The thickness and placement of the control joint will vary depending upon the type of wall, climate, etc. An example of this is depicted in FIG. 1, in which a brick wall 10 is shown having a control joint 12. The resulting wall is, in essence, two independent wall sections separated by a thin vertical seam.
While the use of control joints improves the stability of a structure, their use creates new challenges for the masons laying the brick. In particular, as the wall is being erected, the mason must ensure that each control joint is plumb, i.e., at a right angle to level ground. Failure to properly plumb each control joint may compromise the building structure. Given the widespread use of control joints, the process of precisely installing control joints can add a substantial amount skill, time and cost skill to a project. Accordingly, a need exists for a low cost device that will facilitate the process of plumbing control joints in a masonry structure.